<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming of Peace by Legacy_Fireteam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294949">Dreaming of Peace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam'>Legacy_Fireteam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimson Days 2021, F/F, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a place nestled far in the depths of the European Dead Zone where one can go to hang up their coat and relax, away from the destruction wrought by the endless battle between Light and Dark.</p>
<p>The location is known to but a humble few, and Karianna the Cavalier is one of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Guardian &amp; Ada-1, Original Female Guardian &amp; Devrim Kay, Original Human Guardian &amp; Ada-1, Original Human Guardian &amp; Devrim Kay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming of Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <em>Written by Wukong</em>
</h3>
<p>
  <span>The European Dead Zone was filled to bursting with free real estate. Guardians are free to do what they want with anything mundane beyond the City limits, but being past the walls comes with its own challenges. There still remained diamonds in the rough; secret grottoes that were untouched by the horrors of war. Places like those required constant upkeep and vigilance to maintain, and most find themselves abandoned pretty quickly. Despite this, there are still places that beat the odds and become bastions of solace and respite, standing firm against the spreading doom. One of these places was known as the Safehome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Decades ago, all the way back when he was a fresh-faced recruit of the Last City’s peacekeeping force, the gentleman sharpshooter Devrim Kay VIII stumbled upon a place. This place was completely obscured by the trees, and a few miles from the EDZ’s water treatment plant. It was a miracle Devrim even found it; he only got there after following a stream originating from the water treatment plant that twisted and bended countless times <em>and</em> using up nearly all of his ammunition defending himself from Fallen, but he was mystified by what lay at the end. The place was truly idyllic, absolutely oozing natural beauty. The stream that guided him there terminated with a gorgeous pond that was free of any taint or pollution. The stream’s particular path and what lay at the end implied that it was man-made, but no evidence of who could have dug that stream remained. The place also had a small, incredibly well preserved building, a cabin-like structure that contained equipment used to study weather, and while the structure was intact, with little damage to speak of, the weather equipment was inert.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secret grotto found by the young sniper had three main advantages that hid it from the forces of destruction. The first was that the foliage there was incredibly dense. It was so thick that the sanctuary couldn't be seen from any direction, in addition to being concealed almost absolutely from a birds eye view. It was nigh impossible for any kind of aerial attack or ground assault to touch the place unless heavy arms and armor were used. This is where the place’s second advantage, a remote and tactically useless location, came into play. Fallen and Cabal intel alike still show nothing of importance besides acres of trees, and Taken rarely spawned that far out. The final advantage laid in the very path Devrim had taken; the location was incredibly difficult to find. The only way to get there is to follow a particular stream of water, which was easier said than done considering the stream twists and turns wildly through the woods and even goes underground for the last half-mile, ending right at the sanctuary. The place's significance wasn’t immediately obvious, but the wizened hunter was completely smitten with it. He saw the value in such a secluded, peaceful place, and quickly got to work establishing a safehouse for usage by the Last City’s peacekeeping force.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It served its original purpose as a safehouse dutifully, but as time went on it fell out of use. Peacekeeping personnel had little practical use for it, and nobody but Devrim saw the value in maintaining it. That suited him just fine, though. He was a rookie when he found it, but as the years wore on he became the only person alive who still knew of its location. As his retirement drew closer, Devrim decided to revamp this secret location as a vacation spot for him and Marc, his lover, to share. The abandoned weather station was furnished and made comfortable, the pond was populated by fish and various other critters, and an herb and tea garden were planted. Before long, the safehouse turned into a Safehome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the place is well-hidden, that doesn’t make it completely immune to the forces moving outside the city. The concept of vacation or hospitality is unknown to Fallen raiding parties and Cabal kill squads alike. Devrim personally sees to it that the Safehome remains safe, but he’s only one man. This is why, in order to keep this bastion of peace around, it’s existence is known to very few. It certainly isn’t openly advertised, but Devrim has been known to share its location with Guardians that he’s absolutely sure will respect its serenity and anonymity. Those who have proven themselves to look out for humanity no matter what. Those who need a break. Those who work tirelessly to liberate Earth and reclaim humanities birthright. Those who dream of peace alongside a treasured partner. Devrim maintains the Safehome not only for himself, but for other weary soldiers of the Light who need a chance to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siviks and the Kells’ Scourge tore across the system hunting for Black Armory artifacts, and while Guardians had them relatively under control, they were nothing if not persistent. They left Ada-1, the steward of the Armory and its wares, without a chance to recuperate. Karianna, the Warlock wunderkind and Ada’s close personal companion, was leading the charge against Siviks to take the pressure off of Ada, but frankly they both were in huge need of some R &amp; R. When Karianna vented her frustrations to her favorite tea connoisseur, he offered her a solution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karianna excitedly skipped down to the Annex of the Tower, flying down the stairs and swerving past pedestrians. She could hear her heart beat in her ears as she approached the chamber of the Black Armory. She couldn’t tell if she was more excited or more nervous, and she frankly didn’t care, but she tried to reign her emotions in as she went through the antechamber. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, dummy! Calm down! She won’t say yes if you’re vibrating like a Wavesplitter! You gotta relax! There’s nothing to worry about! You’re only asking the most beautiful Exo in the city if she wants to spend her first free weekend in weeks alone with you at some mystery coordinates! Nothing to worry about, Karianna! Just take a deep bre-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Kari. Make any new death machines today?” Ada greeted Kari as she would any other day, snapping the doe-eyed Warlock back to the land of the living.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh! Uhh….uhm…” Karianna’s face flushed, her brain screeching to a halt as she was greeted. The cool blue light of the Exo's eyes sliced through any composure Kari could muster and made her nearly explode with infatuation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap! Critical hit! Abort! Mission Failed! Killed by the Architects! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Internally, Kari was in absolute panic, and she was five seconds away from also panicking externally. Her hands started to tremble and the only response she made was unintelligible muttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kari? Is everything okay? Should I be worried? You seem like you want to tell me something.” Ada was oblivious to the Warlock's plight, and her soft, kind, concerned tone of voice made it immediately worse. Kari could have sat there and stewed in her own embarrassment, but she didn’t. Before she even realized what she was saying, Kari’s mouth opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Ada, any chance you’re free this weekend?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>